


White lies never hurt

by AvengeTheFangirls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Howard Stark, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Damnit, Graphic descriptions of abuse, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard can burn in the depths of hell and stay there with lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, I also hate Howard Stark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It didnt end happy, It started happy, Natasha messed up, No i dont think satan even wants him hes such a prick, Please dont read this if it has the possibility of triggering you, Poor Tony, Really dont, The author regrets everything and nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This started off happy, Tony Stark Defence Squad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is also way too forgiving, Tony needs all the hugs, Truth Serum, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheFangirls/pseuds/AvengeTheFangirls





	White lies never hurt

"Truth or dare."  
"Hell no."  
Clint and Tony stared off for about twenty second before Clint sighed.   
"Ok. Truth or dare." Clint said grumpily and everyone else in the room shrugged.  
"I don't see a problem." Natasha offered. Bucky nodded and nobody argued.

And that's how they ended up sitting on the floor of the common room, going over the rules of truth or dare.  
"Tony and I have perfected a truth serum, so nobody can lie when they're asked a question. However, obviously there will be things others aren't comfortable with... so please refrain from asking possibly harmful questions." Bruce said as he poured equal amounts of the liquid into all the cups.  
There were six of them. Tony, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Natasha, Thor still on Asgard.  
Tony grabbed his cup and downed the liquid in one swallow.  
"That tastes horrible. Take it quickly."  
The rest of the Avengers downed their drinks and sat back.  
"Alright. Who wants to go first?"  
Nobody spoke so Steve shrugged.   
"I'll go." He offered and nobody objected so he continued. "Bucky."  
"Oh fuck me. Dare."  
Steve grinned deviously and whoever thought Steve Rogers was a saint, had never seen a competitive Steve Rogers.  
"I dare you to ask JARVIS where the closest sex shop is."   
Bucky flushed slightly pink and Tony sat up straight.  
"Hey hey! That's my AI you're mentally scarring!" He smiled at Bucky. "Be gentle with him Barnes."  
Bucky groaned but Tony turned JARVIS back on and he had no choice but to go with it.  
"Good evening sir." Jarvis greeted.  
"Evening JAR. Hey Buckys got a question for you."  
"How can I be of service, master Barnes?"  
"Uh. Would you happen to have the coordinates of the closest.. sex shop...?" Tony snickered at Buckys reply while JARVIS remained silent.  
"According to my data their is one on sixth Street by the name of-"  
"Right ok thanks that's all!" Bucky interrupted.  
"Would you like me to upload directions to your personal Stark pad?"  
"Nope! That's ok! No uploading please!" Bucky squeaked and everyone laughed at the blush staining his cheeks.  
"Of course. Now sir if you wouldn't mind -"  
"Of course JARVIS sorry for waking you. Have a good sleep." And JARVIS was turned back off.  
Steve snickered into his palm and Bucky glared at him.  
"Alright then. Clint truth or dare?"

Forty-five minutes later, Bruce was wearing socks on his hands, Clint had lost his shirt, Tony was wearing Buckys pants while Bucky sat in a his boxers (tonys pants were far too small) Natasha had hair curlers in, and they all knew way too much about Steve's sex life.  
"Natasha. Truth or dare?" Tony asked and Natasha shrugged.  
"Dare."   
"I dare you to tell me your birthday!"   
Natasha hissed. "No! I need at least one secret." Everyone laughed but she looked horrified.  
"Natasha. When is your birthday?" Tony asked.  
"November 22nd. 1984." ( I asked wikipedia so it might not be right) she covered her mouth immediately and hissed at Tony.   
Nobody else seemed to see this as an issue, but Natasha, just saw it as another weakness. If they knew that, they'd be closer to knowing more about her past.  
"Fine! Stark. Eye for an eye." Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "What was the scariest thing you've ever gone through?"  
"Natasha!" Steve and Bucky yelled. Clint stared at Tony and Bruce looked frozen to the spot. Natasha went pale, realizing what she'd just asked.  
Everyone froze, waiting.   
They all expected to hear Tony say something about Afghanistan, or the wormhole. What they didn't expect is exactly what Tony said.  
"When I was eleven, Howard called me up to his study. He told me he wanted to talk to me and I was excited. I thought he wanted to talk to me like a normal person and finally step up as a good father."   
"Tony-" Steve tried to interrupt but Tony kept on going. He couldn't stop.  
"When I got in there he shoved me against me a wall and slammed my head against it. Then he screamed at me to turn into a man and be more like Captain America." Tears welled in his eyes.  
"He was drunk. So it reeked of alcohol. I remember it." Tony was shaking, but nobody could move, they were all frozen to the spot.  
"When I fell to the floor, he kicked me it the stomach over and over, and then he'd light a cigarette and flick the ashes on me. Then he'd press the cigarettes against my ribs to put them out. In between kicks and cigarettes, he would scream for god to "oh please give Steve back and take his failure for a son in return." Bruce ran out of the room, breathing heavily. Skin green. Natasha was still staring at him wide eyed, and Tony was pretty sure there were tears in them. Steve was gripping the couch arm so hard that it broke. "He used a knife and cut small lines into my back, not deep, just shallow to burn and bleed. By then my throat was dry from screaming so I was just gagging while he dug into my back."  
"He poured whiskey on the cuts after. Told me to stop crying and be a man. Said that Stark men don't cry. Told me that I was too weak and pitiful to ever amount to the Stark name."   
"Then he stripped me and tied me to his desk-"  
"Oh God stop!" Natasha screamed, finally regaining a voice, and it broke the spell over them, Clint diving across the room to cover his mouth with his hand. Natashas hands were over her ears and she was rocking back and fourth, eyes jammed closed.  
Clints hand effectively muffled tonys voice but he kept talking, mouth moving under the archers hand.  
Bucky curled up beside the engineer.  
"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday." Bucky sang loudly. That was a song steve would know. Clint too. They'd be able to sing along and drown out Tony's cries.  
"Regular croud shuffles in." Clint adds in. Steve's joins in the next verse.  
"There's an old man sitting next to me, makin' love to his tonic and Jin."   
Tonys breathing is staggered and nobody knows how to help. The singing stops and surprisingly it's Natasha who started it again.  
"He says "Son can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes." Her soothing voice washed over all of them, even if it didn't help much. "But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete. When I wore a younger mans clothes."  
Clint realized that Tony had stopped talking and was now just shaking in his arms.  
"Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright." The four of them sang, Clint and Bucky pressed against him tightly on either side.  
Tony let out a sob and grabbed Clint's shirt, tugging him closer, and the singing ceased.  
Natasha stood and stepped towards the quaking genius, only to receive a snarl from Bucky. She stopped and bowed her head.  
"I'm sorry Tony. That not enough I know. For me to make you re-live that is monstrous. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I hope you would let me earn back your trust-" Steve grabbed her arm.  
"Come on. You're not helping anymore."  
Natasha looked up at the three men on the couch. "I'm so sorry Tony." Her voice cracked on his name and Steve dragged her out of the room.  
"It's ok sweetheart." Bucky whispered softly and began murmuring softly in Russian.  
"Can you call Rhodes?" Bucky asked softly. "He's usually best at bringing Tony down from panic attacks." Clint nodded and slowly detached himself from Tony.  
"I know doll I know." Bucky whispered to Tony softly when he whimpered and clung to Buckys shirt.  
"God I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Tony. I'm so sorry that any of that happened. Any of this."  
He pressed a kiss to the mans forehead and Tony cry into his chest.  
***  
The next morning Natasha entered the kitchen to her coffee pre made, and a note left along side it.  
~Nat,  
I didn't know you liked Billy Joel.  
Ps. Don't blame yourself. I'm not angry or upset with you.  
Pps. If you really wanna make it up to me you'll cook dinner tonight. I think Steve might take another try pasta and I don't want to die of food poisoning.  
-xoxo   
-Tony fucking Stark  
Natasha smiled self deprecatingly. That man was a good actor. Of course he'd act like nothing happened. But if that's what he wanted, she would go along.  
Natasha folded the note, sliding it into her pocket, and grabbed her coffee.


End file.
